Times like these
by Charly-Weasley
Summary: Dumbledore was dead, Fred was dead and more importantly Draco was dead and it was all Harry’s fault.


Title: Times like these. (1/1)  
  
Author name: Charly_Weasley  
  
Author email: Mrs_Glastonbury@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Slash  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dumbledore was dead, Fred was dead and more importantly Draco was dead and it was all Harry's fault.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is by Foo Fighters.  
  
Authors note: Within this fic there is implied SLASH!! Character death!!  
  
It had been Harry's fault, all of it, Harry's fault Dumbledore died, Harry's fault Fred died and Harry's fault Draco died. The one person Harry knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with was dead, and it was his entire fault, and because "He" the wonder boy defeated Voldermort he was praised like a king, it was all Harry needed. And to top it all off Ron and Hermione were acting like the perfect couple, acting like nothing had ever happened  
  
#I am a one way motorway I'm the one that drives away Then follows you back home#  
  
Over the months that went by Harry became more and more closed off, although he never showed it in front of Ron and Hermione he was dying inside. One morning Harry was in the common room when Ron and Hermione burst in.  
  
"All right Harry?" Asked a rather cheerful Ron.  
  
"Huh?" replied Harry "Oh yer, yer I'm fine!"  
  
"Well ok, if you're sure" smiled Ron  
  
"Listen guys, I'm gunna go for a walk I need some fresh air" mumbled Harry barely above a whisper. Harry got up and walked through the portrait hole and into the corridor.  
  
"Alright Golden boy?" came the voice of Seamus. Harry just nodded and gave a weak smile.  
  
After many more encounters like that with various member of the surviving school body, Harry finally reached the lake and sat down against the tree where he and Draco shared their first kiss  
  
#I am a street light shining I'm a white light blinding bright Burning off alone#  
  
Harry sat looking out over the lake, thinking about life and all the crap things it had done to him. The sun was beginning to set when Harry shivered although he was wearing just a t-shirt he wasn't cold. It was something or some one else making him shiver. "Draco?" whispered Harry tears rolling down his face. Draco sat besides him and put his arms around Harry Shoulders, Harry smiled. Draco smiled bake and opened his mouth a quite whisper came out in his angelic voice. Although quite, Harry could hear every word.  
  
"It's times like these you learn to live again It's times like these you give and give again It's times like these you learn to love again It's times like these time and time again"  
  
Draco stopped and Harry began to cry again. He realised that Draco was with him, but it was time to move on. Harry knew Draco would always be with him, but it was now time to get his life back together, to enjoy the time he had with his friends, to embrace life.  
  
#I am a new day rising I'm a brand new sky To hang the stars upon tonight#  
  
As Harry looked up to the starry night he could feel Draco watching him from behind. He could see Dumbledore, Fred and his parent's smiling down on him. Harry slumped back, he couldn't do it, he was all alone Ron and Hermione had each other, who did he have?  
  
#But I am a little divided Do I stay or run away And leave it all behind?#  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice in the wind, it was Draco once again  
  
"It's times like these you learn to live again It's times like these you give and give again It's times like these you learn to love again It's times like these time and time again"  
  
Harry smiled "I love you Dray" he whispered as he look over the lake, he felt a small breeze brush over his cheek, Draco had just kissed him, they had shared their last kiss. "Until we meet again my love" Harry said as he got up. Harry turned and walked slowly back to the castle.  
  
"It's times like these you learn to live again It's times like these you give and give again It's times like these you learn to love again It's times like these time and time again"  
  
Harry turned around one last time to see the shadow of Draco stood by the lake; he smiled and walked in to the entrance hall.  
  
"It's times like these you learn to love again It's times like these time and time again"  
  
As for Draco he turned around and walked across the lake, he knew Harry would be all right now.  
  
~ fin~ 


End file.
